1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to traffic violation detection, and particularly to a traffic violation detection system for recording traffic violations of vehicles breaking the law by changing lanes in a prohibited manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for automatic photographic monitoring of road intersections controlled by traffic light are known. However devices for automatic photographic monitoring of illegal lane changes performed by vehicles in the road are not generally known.
Thus, a traffic violation detection system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.